fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sterk Fenrisúlfur
Sterk Fenrisúlfur (強いホールド演説, Tsuyoi Hōrudo Enzetsu) is a massive man who has not stated his affiliation or goals and seems to just aimlessly wander Earth Land looking for fights. He uses the Seirei-Class of Sacred Spirit Magic and travels with a young woman. Appearance Sterk is a tall and muscular man with black hair and eyes and has some facial hair. He wears a brown coat with black fur trim, black fur boots and black fur on his arms. Sterk also has a black belt and blue pants and always seems to be carrying a horned helmet. Personality He comes across as distant, even arrogant, as he doesn't talk to anyone. Sterk's default expression is blank, but if he comes across someone he feels would be worth fighting his face splits into wide grin. He actually enjoys fighting hand-to-hand before using his magic because he doesn't want to waste any energy. When Sterk envokes the Nature of Rage he becomes highly aggressive and fights in a berserker fashion, showing little to no care about injuries caused to himself and won't stop fighting until either his opponent falls, he falls or if Sterk decides to switch Spirits. When Sterk calls upon the Nature of War, again he becomes more aggressive and pay no mind to injuries he gets, but his fighting style becomes more controlled and calculated as if following orders. History Nearly 13 years ago he met Bijou de la Zoé. He wasn't going to bother with the dirty little orphan that he had found after a fight, but she kept following him. After a while, she successfully warned him of an ambush using her magic. After Sterk had dealt with the attackers he decided that maybe taking care of the girl could be a good idea. Of course after making that decission, he remarked to himself that he must be getting soft. During the 13 years that they have been traveling together, Sterk has trained Bijou in swordsmanship and helped her to better develope her magic which, remarkably enough, was the same type as his. Synopsis The Hunt: Evil of The Shadow Broker *'The Nature of The Hunt' *'Infiltration: Unknown Questions' *'Fighting with Shadows' *'Wrathful Justice, Patient Evil' Magic and Abilities Sacred Spirit Magic: a unique Caster Magic that is used to summon and manifest a Sacred Spirit. Sterk uses the Seirei-Class of this magic, these spirits usually take the form of nature related creatures. These spirits are the most common and are considered the weakest of the classes. Sterk's Spirits are unique as, while not Spirits of Nature, they are the Spirits of the Nature of situations. *''' Nature of Rage.jpg|Nature of Rage Deht.jpg|Spirit of Rage Nature of War.jpg|Nature of War Spartoi.jpg|Spirit of War DemiseKingofArmageddon-TF04-JP-VG.jpg|Nature of Total War Nature of Rage''' (怒りの性質, Ikari no Seishitsu): Sterk's main Sacred Spirit. The Nature of Rage manifests itself as a segemented armour surrounding parts of Sterk's body. The individual sections are connected together using chains. This Sacred Spirit features a large axe held in its right arm section and a shield on its left arm section. This Spirit eminates an aura that can terrify opponents and increases Sterk's strength. *'Nature of War' (戦争の本質, Sensō no Honshitsu): Sterk's secondary Sacred Spirit. The Nature of War manifests itself as a bronze helmet with a red plume, a red cape, an ornate bronze chest plate, ornate bronze greaves, ornate bronze arm guards, a bronzen shield with the letter lambda, a spear and pteruges. This Spirit also grants Sterk a strength boost and eminates an aura that can strike fear into the heart of enemies, but it also grants some level of imperviousness though strong, advanced level and some Lost Magic spells still cause damage. **'Nature of Total War' (全面戦争の本質, Zenmen Sensō no Honshitsu): A powered up version of the Nature of War. Sterk has never used this form of the Spirit of War in battle because he feels that it is too violent and hard to control. Sterk has said that if he were to activate the Nature of Total War, by the time any fighting was over there would be nothing left of his opponent. Trivia *'Sterk' is Icelandic for strong, Fenrisúlfur is an Icelandic name meaning "swamp wolf" or "wolf of hell" *His appearance is that of Tona Papik Cadimahide from Shaman King *Magic is based off of Tona's Spirit Deht and another spirit called Spartoi from Shaman King *Nature of War image is a picture found on DeviantArt *The Pteruges is the leather skirt *Nature of Total War is Demise, King of Armageddon from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Weapon user